


Pretend

by sweetmint_writes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, go look at cocaptainrodimus' chosen ones au, on tumblr, theyre totally not in love wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmint_writes/pseuds/sweetmint_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus pretends to love Starscream while they interface. It's only pretend, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

Rodimus gnashes his teeth against Starscream’s full lips, holding the back of his helm tightly. Starscream struggled away, pushing the captain off of him and panting heavily, vents heaving. Wiping the energon from his lips and moving to the overly large berth, the Winglord traced his own thighs. “I have a favor to ask - and I will owe you. Anything you want within reason.” Rodimus crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at his bonded. “I’m  listening.” Starscream kept his dim optics down at his shapely legs. “No pain, no force..just, just as if you,” Starscream vented deeply, steeling his features and clenching his hands. “As if you truly cared about me as much as we pretend.” Staring at his pedes, Rodimus nodded. “Okay, yeah, I get that. I’ll do it. A reasonable favor for a reasonable favor, right?” Visibly lightened, Starscream nodded. “Of course! Of course. Turn out the lights, will you?”

After turning the lights out Rodimus strode over to the berth, crawling forward. Taking the hint and crawling backward, Starscream lay flat to stare up at his bonded, optics glowing in the dark. Kissing Starscream carefully, Rodimus slid his hands down the Winglord’s curves, purring his engine gently. Hiding his face in warm neck cables, Rodimus’ fingers caught Starscream’s panel latch and manually opened his valve panel. “You’re already do wet, Star.” The captain said quietly, stroking two fingers up and down plush, dripping valve lips. “S-Shut up,” Rodimus ignored the comment, instead choosing to focus on how beautiful he found his bonded. Pushing two fingers halfway into Starscream, pulling back out only to push back in, Rodimus couldn’t help but stare at the beauty the Winglord had. Arching slightly, Starscream bit his bottom lip and closed his optics, head turning. Keeping a steady pace, Rodimus heated quickly at the quiet noises Starscream made, watching him grasp the sheets tightly. 

“Faster, Roddy, p-please.” Kissing down the seeker’s warm cables, Rodimus picked up the pace and began scissoring his fingers. “Shh, Star, shh. I’ll get you there.” Starscream nodded, opening his optics and watching the Prime carefully. When he leaned up for a kiss, Rodimus met him halfway and, once his attention was on the kiss, added a third finger into the burning valve. Rodimus sped the thrusting of his fingers up and nibbled at a minor fuel line. “You’re so gorgeous.” Ignoring the fact that he was no longer pretending, Rodimus added his fourth finger and pressed them deep, then spread them wide. Arching off of the berth and moaning quietly, Starscream overloaded. Although it was small, and did nothing to help his charge, he panted hard. “Ready,” He said, wiggling his hips. Rodimus pulled his fingers out of his bonded and released his aching spike, wetting it with the lubricants dripping from his fingers. 

“Want you, Roddy. So badly.”  Voice low, Starscream pulled Rodimus to him and kissed on the captain’s face, raining it with little kisses. Rodimus laughed quietly and hugged his arms around Starscream’s miniscule waist, snuggling down. “You have me, Stars.”  Pressing his spike in, Rodimus groaned low in his chest as he pushed forward. Starscream laced his servos with Rodimus’ and ground downward, moaning against his mate’s audio receptor. “Feel..feels so good.” Rodimus nodded in agreement and leaned up to watch Starscream’s face scrunch. Ignoring how he found the face cute, Rodimus focused on pumping his hips evenly.

“Rodimus, I-” The captain cut his bonded off with a kiss, too afraid of what he might say. Starscream was grateful, rocking his hips into the slowly increasing thrusts, the seeker stroked Rodimus’ spoiler-wings, pulling his thighs to rest heavily on Rodimus’ shoulders for a better angle. The new angle bringing both of their charges higher and higher. Starscream broke first. Voice raising higher, spinal strut arching, his wings fluttering against the soft sheets. Optics glitching out, the seeker called Rodimus’ name so loudly the captain was certain somebody, somewhere, heard them. 

Hot, tight valve rippling around his sensitive spike, Rodimus overloaded into his bonded mate, squeezing their hands. Kissing Starscream carefully, Rodimus stroked his wings. Kissing Rodimus again, Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck, fluttering his wings when Rodimus wrapped his arms around his waist. Pulling away, the captain reminded himself he was pretending to be in love. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is cocaptainrodimus' au B^)


End file.
